


Justified 事出有因

by Cuervo



Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Alpha Russ, Bathroom Sex, M/M, Omega Milt, Out of Character, Sex Toys
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 18:57:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuervo/pseuds/Cuervo
Summary: Something must be wrong with Milt.





	Justified 事出有因

“嘿，Russ，”Milt靠在吧台上，手里端着一杯马天尼，眼睛里有东西在闪烁，“帮我个忙，好吗？”

他说的语气很诚恳，就像有临时状况突然要翘个班什么的。

他慢慢靠过来，Russ闻到他身上香香甜甜的须后水，那像是樱桃的味道，之后他猛然发现那也许不是须后水。

“Please fuck me，daddy”

事出有因，犯罪心理学第三条：一切行为都有其背后动机，Russ想，该死，他早该发现的。

*

仓库里有一处暗室，灰尘把现场盖得严严实实，Russ和Milt掀开盖子的时候，一股扑鼻的气味呛得他俩后退了几步。Russ很快感觉到那是强烈而陈旧的Alpha信息素，他皱着眉头试探着走下去，里面黑洞洞的，那感觉让他极其不爽，仿佛体内的Alpha能量受到了某种同性相斥的刺激。

“Milt，快下来，这绝对是我见过的最大的非法信息素制作厂了。”

“Russ，也许我……”

“老天。”小镇警探翻了个白眼。

在他搜寻到一堆关键证物的时候，FBI才磨磨蹭蹭地下来了，Russ当然知道这一切对Milt意味着什么——

什么都不意味，他是个Beta，这里的一切就像普通的非法大麻养殖地一样无聊。

“嘿，能劳您挪挪屁股，照些照片吗？”Russ捏了捏鼻子，“啊，该死的，这些信息素足够让十个Omega一起发情。”

“……”

Russ有点意外，他回头看了看没有回嘴的Milt，后者背对着他，拿起相机对着证据拍摄。

也许他只是遗憾自己不是个Alpha，Russ想。

有很长一段时间他以为Milt会是个Alpha，他看起来那么笔挺、自信，充满活力（尽管大多数时间Russ坚定地认为这是Milt某种虚荣心作怪的自我伪装），他的笑容就像从好莱坞杂志上剪裁下来的一样。Milt就是这样的一类人，注定闪耀，永远是聚会上所有女孩目光的焦点。

之后Milt向所有人坦诚宣布他是个Beta，出于某种奇怪的胜利感，Russ还曾为此小小的遗憾过，不过这并不能阻止他每天喷着烟草香的须后水，抹着足量的发胶赚足女人的眼球，如果Milt有什么不可告人的秘密——Russ猜测他大概就是因为不是Alpha才被FBI踢出来的。

所以Milt不会受任何信息素影响，绝对的理性、温和、天真。

真讨厌。

“好了，接下来把证据带回局里，做做笔录大概就完事了。”Russ转过身，把圆珠笔插回口袋，“你没事吧，Milt？”

“我没事。”探员迅速回答他，“大概有点感冒。”

他看着可不像没事，Russ注意到他抓着一把破木头椅子，发着抖，深深低下头。

“好吧，我们快点离开这个屎地方，然后你去买点药。”

Milt点了点头，一些碎发离开了发胶的束缚，挡在他的前额。

*

他脱下外套，更多的樱桃香味飘散出来，吧台周围的几个人已经似乎察觉到了什么。而这一切的始作俑者还抱着胳膊看向Russ，好像过不了多久就可能被一群Alpha拆吞入腹的不是自己一样。

又或许，他一点也不在乎。

这样的想法让Russ莫名感到生气，他气Milt如此不爱护自己，但另一方面，他知道他无法自欺欺人——他生气是因为Milt显然在挑衅他。

“酒里有东西，Russ。”他无辜地说，“也许是哪个鼻子灵敏的酒保闻见我的味道，不过依我看这有点浪费，从上个月开始抑制剂就对我不管用了。”

“上个月？你是说，你在这种情况下还查了那起信息素的案子？老天，你疯了吗Milt？”

“也许吧，”他舔舔嘴唇，短促地吸了一口气，“不过我觉得现在不是个吵架的好时候。”他凑近面前的人，面露难色地小声说道，“我快要夹不住……”

Russ一把拉起Milt的手腕冲向洗手间。

看在上帝的份上，他恐怕会当场暴毙在Milt没说完的那句话上。

*

案子有点棘手，非法制作厂的味道实在太大，Russ之后都觉得有点头疼，Omega法医们根本没法进去进行化验，他最后决定把这个脏活交给Milt。

“无意冒犯，不过反正你们Beta什么也闻不到。”Russ递给他几个小袋子，“只需要把那些试剂装进来就好。”

“你不去吗？”FBI看着他，眼睛里有一点点闪烁。

“那玩意儿让我头疼，就这一次，Milt。”

Russ起初有一点点愧疚，毕竟这无论如何是将重担推给了自己的搭档，不过想到这位平时趾高气昂的样子，与从案发现场回来的灰头土脸，警探忽然有了一点打击报复的快感。

那些试剂显然已经被卖掉了一些，据说这些浓缩信息素对于Omega而言就像是蒙汗药，尤其是对于没有被标记过的Omega，一点点的剂量就足以让他们像个婊子一样地发情。

Milt承包了所有的采集试剂的任务，不过由于他的感冒，Russ经常只有半天的时间能看到他，他看起来精神不佳，探员解释那是因为那些药的原因。除此之外，Milt没有表现出任何的不耐症状。

像所有的Beta一样，他毫无反应，在这方面像了无生趣的木头。像他以往一样，Milt探员又一次完成了任务，完美而高效。

只是有的时候Russ会看到他脸色苍白地从洗手间走出来，手指微颤，Russ觉得也许是自己眼花了。

*

小镇警探摔上门，插了门锁又搬来一些灭火器和垃圾桶堵在门口，他知道这并非是什么权宜之计，只是为了在Milt搞出人命之前给自己点时间想想法子。

“Russ……”

坐在洗手池上的人听起来已经有些意识不清醒了，他一只手扯开领带和领口的扣子，另一只手毫无章法地在身下乱摸着。

“Fuck！Milt，你不能这样！”Russ红着脸退到墙边，“我们不能……”

“帮帮我，快点，”FBI看起来有点恼羞成怒，Russ努力不去看他腿间深色的部位，“不然就打开门，让他们进……”

Russ堵住了他的嘴。

Milt尝起来就像好莱坞，这个形容有点搞笑，但是Russ的脑子里没来由地蹦出洛杉矶日落大道的样子。那些繁华热闹的酒馆发出沸沸扬扬的欢呼声，球迷聚集在地铁口，红色的车灯在道路上排起长龙……Milt尝起来就像大都市，就像那些不现实的豪华生活，就像他从任何电影、报刊和新闻中看到的那些车水马龙。

“Russ，求你……”Milt的声音带了哭腔，他的嗓子有点哑，听起来就像是拉扯住理智的最后线绳也要崩断了。

Russ解开他的腰带，脱下那已经被津液润湿的裤子，他一只手轻轻攥住Milt硬地发红的阴茎，另一只手探进后面的小穴。他的手指忽然摸到一个奇异的东西，Russ难以置信地将它夹了出来。

“你这一整天都带着这个？”Russ把那湿漉漉的玩意儿举到Milt眼前。

一根假鸡巴，就这么塞在这位FBI探员的西服裤子下，夹在他湿得不像样的屁股里，在每一次起身、走路、摆出那讨人厌的微笑时，顶在他的屁股里。

“别用它操我，Russ。”Milt皱着眉头，不耐烦地别过脸，假阴茎在他脸上留下一道水渍，“给我货真价实的东西。”

“你该死的抑制剂香水让我闻不到你的信息素，Milt。”Russ拉开拉链，开了句玩笑，他已经听到外面有人想闯进来。

洗手台上的人昏昏沉沉地偏了偏脑袋，“咬我的脖子。”

Russ的牙齿落在那细嫩脖项上的时候，Milt发出了一阵低低的抽咽，他发烧一般嘟囔着含糊不清的单词，双眼迷蒙，Russ不适时宜地觉得他这时候其实有点好玩，像个小孩子。

“别再跟我胡闹了，Russ。”他叹了口气，几乎请求道——他今晚请求了很多次，这让在吵嘴架时通常吃瘪的搭档洋洋得意了一番——Milt张开嘴，嘴唇因为唾液舔舐而有些红肿，“进来。”

“那你得答应我一件事。”

“什么？”Milt睁开眼睛。

“以后不准为了面子硬撑。”

“……我没有……”

后面的句子变了调，因为Russ已经完全充满了他，Milt颤抖着，弯腰射了出来。

*

事出有因，Russ想，现在它是“如何读懂Milt Chamberlain”心理学第一条了。


End file.
